1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a puzzle game and method for use thereof, and more specifically to a four-dimensional hand-held puzzle game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing puzzle games are limited to a single puzzle element to be solved, such as the common Rubik's cube puzzle and related cubic and spherical puzzles. These puzzles are common and solutions are readily available. What is needed is a puzzle with an additional dimension of complexity.
Heretofore there has not been available a system or method for a puzzle game with the advantages and features of the present invention.